


Treasures

by mendaciousmind



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendaciousmind/pseuds/mendaciousmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am so sorry. Warnings for borderline sexy times/ hot and heavy makeouts.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Denied (hyukbin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. Warnings for borderline sexy times/ hot and heavy makeouts.

“Hongbin” Sanghyuk moaned wantonly.

“What, Hyukkie?” Hongbin breathed, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck. 

“I-” Sanghyuks sentence was cut off as he gasped, Hongbins lips on his own. Hongbin pulled back and pressed kisses to the corners of his mouth before trailing down his jawline. Sanghyuk shuddered and tipped his head back, letting the older have access to his neck. Hongbin made a noise in the back of his throat and kissed down the length of his neck, sucking on Sanghyuks collarbone. Hongbin felt fingers tangle into his hair, and small breaths puffed into his ear. He pulled back and took a moment to admire Sanghyuk, his eyes half lidded with ruffled hair and a blooming bruise forming on his collar bones. Hongbin moved closer, straddling his boyfriends lap, fisting his shirt. 

“What’s the occasion?” Sanghyuk questioned, his voice husky, lips upturned into a smile. 

“What, I can’t spoil my boy while everyones out of the dorm?” Hongbin questioned pulling Sanghyuk in for a deep kiss. Hongbin gently mouthed Sanghyuks bottom lip, making the younger groan. 

"God just fuck me already." Sanghyuk moaned, fumbling with the buttons on Hongbins shirt. Gently Hongbin grabbed his wrists and pulled them back. 

"Not yet Hyuk-ah" he crooned into his ear, kissing his earlobe. Sanghyuk melted into the touches, letting his hands be pressed above his head onto the headboard. Hongbin pulled back and began to pull off Hyuks t-shirt. 

"Now whatever I do, you can't touch me or yourself until I say so."

"What if I do?" 

"I won't kiss or touch you the entire week." He threatened, taking in Sanghyuks dumbfounded expression as he nodded weakly. 

"Be a good boy." Hongbin whispered, pulling the shirt fully off, taking in his boyfriend's flat stomach and chest. He ran his hands over them, opting to stay straddled on top of Sanghyuk. He ran his hands through the disheveled brown hair, gently kissing his jaw and neck. Whines of pleasure came from deep in Sanghyuks throat, getting breathier as he hit sensitive spots in his neck. Hongbin moved down his chest, running cool fingers over his nipples. He felt Sanghyuk shiver under him, and he smiled kissing a trail down to his sweats. Hongbin gently pulled them down, exposing the dip in his hipbones and stopped abruptly to kiss them, making Sanghyuks breath hitch. Hongbin smiled and worked his way back up, eliciting a loud whine from the younger. 

Hongbin attacked Sanghyuks lips again, his teeth gently scraping his tongue, only drawing back when he was out of breath. They were both flushed a similar shade of pink, panting and slightly out of breath. Sanghyuks eyes were wide and filled with lust. 

"Touch me." Hongbin uttered, and felt arms tangle around his waist and lips crash into his. He felt himself flipped over and pressed into the mattress Sanghyuk looming over him, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt. It was tossed to the floor with a soft noise, and Sanghyuk was back as his face, mouthing his jaw. He let out a frustrated sigh, making Sanghyuk chuckle. 

"Impatient are we?" He murmured into Hongbins neck. Hongbin nodded as lips pressed to his throat gently, then gasped when the younger began to suck on various parts of his neck. Hands ran over his toned abs and pectoral muscles, and Hongbin arched into the touches. Sanghyuk pressed a trail of kisses down Hongbins chest, stopping at the top of his jeans. He undid the top button of the pants, exposing the waistband of the olders boxers. He gently pressed kisses along the top of them, making Hongbin whine. 

“You’re such a tease.” He pouted, tangling hands through Sanghyuks hair. He felt fingers tugging at his boxers when his phone began to vibrate incessantly on the nightstand. He reached for the phone and scrolled through his messages sighing dramatically. 

“Wonshik said they’d be back in five minutes and that we better not be having sex.” Hongbin muttered pulling his pants up. 

“How nice of him to warn us.” Sanghyuk sighed looking for his shirt. He felt Hongbin cup his cheeks and press a chaste kiss to his lips. 

"Maybe another time." Hongbin offered, giving his boyfriend a wink. 

"Yeah if Hakyeon ever leaves us alone again after this."


	2. Supernatural (hyukbin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't ever hunt lycan again you idiot."

Hongbin felt the blood running down his back, pooling between his folded wings. He heard a large crash and whirled around, coming face to face with a black lycan foaming from the mouth. He shivered, and pulled out his spear from underneath his pant leg. He unfurled his wings as he jumped, hoping to stab to top of the skull. He was swatted away and sent flying into a wall. Hongbin winced and pulled himself up, letting his wings trail behind him. He was almost out of starlight to heal himself, his markings pulsating an angry red at being unable to heal his body. He made a jab at the lycan again, but was battered and worn from fighting a huntress earlier. Slammed against the wall, he felt it give way sending him tumbling twenty feet down to the courtyard of the old, uninhabited building. The lycan looked down upon the angel laying in the rubble and was preparing to pounce before a black blob tackled it. Hongbin tried to focus his vision, but his head was throbbing and blood tainted what he could see. He heard loud howls from the lycan, then silence. The figure jumped from the top of the building to him, his consciousness wavered and he began to close his eyes. 

"Hey, Binnie I need you to stay with me." The voice pleaded, making Hongbin turn to look at the man. He was greeted with a familiar pair of green eyes, and felt a hand gently wipe away tears he didn't know existed. 

"Sanghyuk." Hongbin rasped, trying to get his bearings. He made a move to stand up, but was greeted instead with strong arms heaving him up. 

"How did you find me?" Hongbin whispered, burying his face into Sanghyuks chest. 

"The matching tattoos we got started going crazy. They were flashing red and I knew I had to come find you." Sanghyuk said, pressing a kiss to the top of Hongbins pink hair. 

"I'm going to take you back to the headquarters hospital, and I'm going to speed myself up. Stay awake, you've lost too much blood to be sleeping." He rattled, receiving a small nod from an ever close to passing out Hongbin. 

The trip only took seconds, and practically teleporting into the middle of a hospital with a dying angel got prompt medical attention. Sanghyuk gently placed Hongbin onto a stretcher to be taken for surgery, his wounds too severe for healers to accomplish. Sanghyuk sat in the hospital for what seemed like hours before the surgeon was ready to talk. He sported bright orange hair and snakebites, his eyes a piercing white. Sanghyuk made a mental note that the man was half harpy before listening. 

"I was able to close his wounds and fix his wings, but he's exhausted from using all his starlight. We've started him on an infusion of that, and you can take him home in a few hours." He pandered brightly. 

"Ah thank you doctor..." Sanghyuk trailed off, realizing he didn't know his name. 

"Just call me Wonshik." He smiled and turned, making his way down the hall motioning for Sanghyuk to follow. He quickly kept up with the shorter man. 

"This is his room. I'll be by in half an hour to check on you two." Wonshik smiled, gently opening the door for Sanghyuk. As the orange haired man turned and left, Sanghyuk found himself on wobbly legs walking towards the figure in bed. His hair was no longer pink, a dull black from using all the starlight possible to heal Hongbin. Bandages twisted around his chest, wings comfortably tucked behind his back. The IV tube protruded from the older mans arm, and he was covered in wires. Sanghyuk grabbed one of Hongbins hands and ran his fingers over the pale knuckles. 

"Don't ever hunt lycan again you idiot." 

"But you came and saved me." 

"But I thought I lost you for real." Sanghyuk muttered, snuggling closer to Hongbin on their couch. He grabbed a blanket, pulling it around them lapsing into a comfortable lull. 

"I'll always be here."

"I know, but I won't."


	3. So High (hyukbin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you wanna go out sometime, you're like a freaking supermodel."

The first thing Hyuk knew when he awoke was that he was lying down covered by a blanket, a heart monitor on his finger. He looked up blearily at the man sitting next to him. He was fucking gorgeous. Hyuk couldn't remember if he was dating anyone or not but decided to ask the man anyhow. Normally he wouldn't but the drugs in his system would excuse his behavior. 

"Are you my nurse?" Hyuk questioned, startling the gorgeous man. 

"No" He responded, smiling a gorgeous dimpled smile that could probably defeat evil. 

"Then what's your name?" 

"Hongbin." A few moments passed between the questions before Hyuk had the guts to ask another.

"Has anyone told you how attractive you are?" He asked, noting the blush rising in his face. Hongbin smiled again. Hyuk sighed and tried to remember where he knew him from. 

"Do you wanna go out sometime, you're like a freaking supermodel." He slurred drowsily a few moments later. 

"You know I would but I'm married." The other man said, effectively crushing all Hyuks hopes and dreams. His face fell into a frown as he noticed the wedding ring.

"To who?" 

"You." Hongbin replied easily.

"God damn how'd I end up with a babe like you?" Hyuk asked turning to face the man, a smile gracing his face

"Because you proposed" he said pressing a kiss to Hyuks forehead.

"Good thing, because you're really hot." 

"So I've been told."


	4. Bodycon (hyukbin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tight, short and black on a girl was one thing, but on him it was different.

"You want me to do what?" Sanghyuk screeched at Hakyeon his mouth agape. 

"I told you, we're pairing up and dancing to troublemaker. One of you gets to crossdress, and I picked you." He stated matter of factly, an evil glint in the back his eyes. 

"Why not Hongbin?" Sanghyuk whined, listening to Hongbin splutter into his coffee cup at the suggestion behind him. 

"Because he did the boys day performance. Now, how high of heels do you think you can dance in?" 

Sanghyuk was not pleased. Stepping into the dance studio he groaned audibly seeing the dresses and three sets of high heels lined up. He noted they were tall, tall enough to the point where he’d trip and break an ankle tall. He slid his backpack to the floor and was greeted with a red faced Taekwoon. 

“Did Hakyeon rope you into this too?” 

"I-no-Hakyeon-" Taekwoon spluttered, pointing across the room. Sanghyuk quickly turned his neck, and felt heat rise to his cheeks. 

"No. No way, no." He muttered, burying his face in his hands. Sanghyuk was not wearing a bodycon dress, especially not the one Hakyeon was sporting. Tight, short and black on a girl was one thing, but on him it was different. Hakyeon strutted over to him, placing his hands on the youngest members shoulders. 

"You're gonna have to Hyukkie~" Hakyeon crooned into his ear, wig fiber tickling Sanghyuks face. 

"I'd rather be hit by a car." 

"Don't be like that! Yours is the cutest! With all the makeup on you'll love it, I promise." Hakyeon said, prying fingers away from the manakes face. He steered Sanghyuk towards the high heels to begin practice. He slipped them on and wobbled on the slippery floor before taking a cautious step. He instantly stumbled, clinging onto Hakyeon who was trying his hardest not to laugh. 

"It's not funny, do you want me to break an ankle?" Sanghyuk grumbled, letting go of the giggling older man. He stood up and tried to balance himself, wobbling the length of the studio for half an hour. 

"Looks like you finally have the hang of walking in heels." Sanghyuk heard from behind him. He spun around to face the person behind him, only to burst out laughing. 

"How did Hakyeon get you in on this?" Sanghyuk snickered at Wonshik, staring at the heels the rapper was wearing. 

"Lets leave it at Taekwoon owes me big time now." Wonshik muttered angrily, smacking Sanghyuk on the back of the neck. The younger reached out to jab Wonshik when Hakyeon intervened, blocking Sanghyuks hands from reaching their target. 

"Ladies please." Hakyeon chided, pulling them apart. 

"Are we going to practice or not? The performance is in two weeks." He questioned. 

"You haven't told us who we're dancing with yet, and as far as I know this dance involves two people." Sanghyuks sassed back, an eyebrow quirked. 

Hakeyons face broke out into a grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He walked away from the two confused men to open the studio door with a flourish. 

"Say hello to your male leads." 

Sanghyuks jaw almost dropped. There was no way he was going to do this. No way He watched the three remaining group members wearing suits grumbling about being roped into the silly project. Sanghyuk let his thoughts wander, looking at Hongbin. They all looked great but Hongbin looked the hottest in his suit. (Though he might be a bit biased) The way the pants hugged his calves and butt and the way it looked on the fr-

“Yah, Sanghyuk are you paying attention?” Jaehwan snapped, his frown quivering attempting to not laugh at Hakyeon in his dress. 

“Anyway, you’re dancing with Hongbin, Wonshik with Jaehwan, and Taekwoon is with me.” Hakyeon interjected, playing with the crumpled piece of paper in his hands habitually. There was a twinkle in his eye and Sanghyuk new he had just gotten set up by their leader. Bastard. He took in Hongbin's face, his stupid pretty face, and his crinkles eyes. Hongbin turned to smile at him, and Sanghyuk sucked in a breath. This would arguably be the longest two weeks of his life.


	5. Med Student (taehyuk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey that's what great boyfriends are for." (TaekwoonxSanghyuk)

Love was a boy. Thankfully, that boy happened to be Sanghyuk who was currently asleep on Taekwoons lap, a textbook loosely grasped in his hands. He carded a hand through his mussed brown hair and let out a sigh. He probably hadn’t slept on god knows how long, studying for his medical III final. Taekwoon was always amazed at how smart his boyfriend was, doing things his brain could never handle. A music major didn’t require math beyond basic algebra, but Sanghyuk always made sure to mention how hard composing was.  
\-------------------------------

“Sure I can play piano, but I can’t compose a song or play as well as you can. You’re incredible.” He soothed, rubbing a hand up and down Taekwoons back. He looked up and shuddered out a sigh. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled, brushing tears out of his eyes. 

"Hey that's what great boyfriends are for."

\----------------  
Taekwoon had also consoled Sanghyuk often, buying him food and going on late night walks with him. More often than not, though, it was hard to see him because of their conflicting college schedules. Taekwoon would come back to the apartment to find him asleep, or out studying still. While it was rather selfish to say, he missed coming home and being able to actually see his boyfriend, though he was happy taking care of him. Absentmindedly he leaned down to press a kiss to Sanghyuks forehead, and felt him shift slightly. The textbook that had been dangerously perched on him fell to the floor, and the sleeping man jolted awake. 

“Hi” He sleepily mumbled, a smile working its way onto his lips. 

“Good evening sleeping beauty” Taekwoon chuckled, smiling at Sanghyuk who puffed out his cheeks at the comment. 

“Can’t a med student sleep for three hours every once in a while?” The younger grumbled, swatting at Taekwoon half-heartedly. Taekwoon frowned and in one fluid motion, picked up Sanghyuk, as well as standing up from where he was sitting on the couch. Within seconds he had made it from the living room to the bedroom where he placed the other on the bed before laying down himself. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Laying down so we can sleep”

“But I have a huge test tomorrow and if I don’t study I’ll fail then I won’t have a future and I-”

“Sleep” Taekwoon commanded, wrapping his arms around Sanghyuks midsection.

“Fine, but if I fail you’re dead to me.”


	6. hospital (nbin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you.” 
> 
> “I know.”

The first thing he noticed was how white everything was. Squinting, and blinking a few more times he noticed fluorescent lights shining down from the ceiling. Hazily he tried to remember where he was and how he ended up here. A beep from somewhere near him caused Hongbin to startle and look up a the machine which displayed his heartbeat. He felt pleased for establishing where he was, but noted everything hurt. Breathing was a pain, and his head felt terrible. Sitting up was not an option, but Hongbin still craned his neck to look around the room. His friends were all in various positions around the hospital room sleeping, with Hakyeon slumped over in a chair, his face on the bedspread. Hongbin smiled at him, and leaned back into his pillow. 

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke up someone was holding his hand. He blinked a few times to refocus his eyes and felt his chest throb painfully. Hongbin let out a hacking cough and was gasping for air, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Five pairs of eyes snapped their attention to him and he found himself being gently pushed back down by Hakyeon as the rest of the group crowded around him. He observed them all with wide eyes noticing all of them sported red rimmed eyes and blotchy faces. Judging by Hyuk's death grip on Taekwoon, things were not okay. 

"What happened? I don't remember anything." Hongbin croaked his voice dry and cracking. He looked to Hakyeon who tensed up and looked to Jaehwan who was shaking. 

"You fell asleep on the couch and we tried to get you up but you weren’t.. " He trailed off out tears glazing his eyes again. Hongbin sighed and searched his memory for any recollection of the event but found none. He didn't realize he had a death grip on Hakyeon's’ hand until Hongbin felt him squeeze back harder.

"Hey, I'm fine now. Don't look at me like I died." He muttered. He saw Hakyeon and Wonshik crack a smile. 

"We thought you did though." Taekwoon mumbled, his voice barely carrying to where Hongbin was sitting. Hakyeon withdrew his hand from Hongbin’s and fumbled for the bed remote. He handed it to Hongbin and he felt the bed move slowly until he was almost completely upright. He took a better look at his surroundings and noticed the only other machine in the room was his IV drip and oxygen. He grabbed for the breathing tube and tried to pull it off before he was stopped. He gave them a silent glare, they knew he hated feeling helpless. 

"Wait what time is it?" He asked, noting the darkness outside. 

"About two thirty." 

"In the morning?" Hongbin furrowed his brow. "You guys should be asleep, you're not the ones stuck here." Hyuk confirmed his suspicions by wavering and yawning loudly. 

"We wanna stay here with you." Hyuk pouted through another yawn. He looked like he might melt into Taekwoons arms at any given moment. Hongbin gave them a smile and assured them all everything was fine before they walked out the door, except Hakyeon. 

"I'm staying with you." He stated sitting back down in the chair. 

"Not that I don't like you, but why?" 

"I just want to-" Hakyeon was cut off by a nurse opening the door to check on Hongbin and she informed the two of his injuries. As she went through the list of injuries, which included a spectacular concussion, fractured skull and vertebrae, twisted ankle and broken ribs Hakyeons face paled. The nurse gave a small smile and said she’d be back in the morning to give him more medication. Hongbin smiled at her as she left and watched her walk out the door and down the hall. He felt Hakyeon absentmindedly stroking his his hand with his thumb and he looked deep in thought. 

“You just want to what?” Hongbin offered gently staring into the others eyes. 

“I just wanted to do this.” Hakyeon mumbled cradling Hongbin’s face in his hands, pressing his lips to dry ones. They parted, resting foreheads and hands clasped. 

“Never ever end up in the hospital again, we didn’t think you would...” Hakyeon whispered shakily, pressing a kiss to the hand free of medical tape and wires. Hongbin smiled, wiping tears forming on the others eyelashes.

“I love you.” 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took more than a year to update 
> 
> but enjoy more frequent updates i hope?


	7. sniper (nbin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You got anything to say to me before I kill you?" The man asked, his voice dripping with sickening amounts of sweetness. 
> 
> "Yeah." Hakeyon mumbled, breathing out a sigh. 
> 
> "Fuck you."

Hongbin, when he was first paired up with Hakyeon at the agency, told him outright how awful he was at sniping. "I'm so much better hand to hand or with knives and pistols, I can't shoot long distance to save my life." He explained, crossing his ankles. Hakyeon smiled at that, setting his mug of coffee down on the table. 

"Looks like they paired us up well, I can't shoot a pistol worth shit." Hongbin chuckled, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Yeah it looks like they did."

\-----

Hakyeon was all but shaken out of his trance while looking through his scope on the rooftop at movement below him. He saw Hongbin run through his crosshairs, a mob of enemies following him. Even then he was only dimly aware of his earpiece crackling until he heard his partner yelling at him to "Do something! Anything! Seriously I can't keep killing all of them, I only have a few bullets left for this set of pistols." He panted, finally slowing once he heard the distinct pops of enemies falling behind him. Just then, as he went to draw his twin pistols, he felt the ground shake and he was thrown onto his side in an explosion of light. Hakyeon watched with wide eyes as an explosive went off, causing smoke to billow, hiding Hongbin from him. 

"Fuck." He mumbled, trying the earpiece but only getting a shrill noise back. He disassembled his gun and stowed it, making his way down the flights of stars as fast as he could. He reached for his lone pistol, opting to hold a flashlight with his bottom hand to see. He entered the smoke quickly, heading for where he last saw Hongbin, fear gnawing at his insides. He felt a knife pressed to his back, and he whirled around quickly, cracking the man in the nose with the butt of his gun, hearing the crunch caused Hakyeon to shudder, and quickly put the man out of his misery with a bullet to the head. However no sooner had he done that, then he felt himself being cracked across the face, the fist stinging on contact with his cheek. Another punch and kick had Hakyeon curled in on himself, gun god knows where, a rifle pressed to his abdomen.

"You got anything to say to me before I kill you?" The man asked, his voice dripping with sickening amounts of sweetness. 

"Yeah." Hakeyon mumbled, breathing out a sigh. 

"Fuck you."

He braced for the shot to come, and it did, but not in his abdomen. Instead it grazed his side, leaving him gasping in pain, gritting his teeth on the concrete when he felt gentle, cold hands stroking his face. 

"Binnie?" Hakyeon questioned, his vision swimming and ears ringing with the force of the blast. 

"Yeah, I'm here you damn fool." Hongbin replied, dropping to his knees, cradling the back of Hakyeons head with his hands.

"How 'm I the fool.. though' you died." Hakyeon slurred tiredly, flicking his eyes up at the concerned face above him. Hongbins face morphed into a half frown, with the faint start of a smile on the corners of his mouth. 

"Hey, hey stay with me we need to make it somewhere safe so I can patch you up alright?" Hongbin asked, lifting Hakyeon bridal style, careful to rest his head in the crook of his arm. He felt his partner hum in agreement, eyes still wide and pupils blown out. 

\-----  
As soon as they were home Hongbin deposited Hakyeon on the couch, quickly grabbing the bags of blood and heavy duty medical kit he had never hoped to use. 

"Okay, uh, this will hurt a lot until I numb you up." Hongbin rambled, licking his lips nervously, opening the sterile IV needle. He felt around for a vein, and he was thanking the heavens for his luck at finding it and sticking it the first try. A faint whimper came from Hakyeon as he slid the needle in, mumbling apologies as he set up the bag on the stand, connecting the cord to the needle. The quickly ran around the other side of the man medical kit in tow. He began to cut the black shirt off off the wound, grimacing at the gashes in the side of Hakyeons ribs. He quickly dug out the anesthetic, and felt the older man jerk under the needle being pressed into his skin multiple times. 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Hongbin mumbled like a prayer, gloving his hands and kneeling in the pool of blood that had leaked onto their carpet. He quickly grabbed the sutures and clamps, thanking whomever packaged it for pre-threading the needle with absorbent suture thread. He began at the bottom layer, quickly threading the tissue shut, before starting on the second and third layers. Every so often he looked over at Hakyeons face, making sure he was still awake. As he finished the last gash, he looked over at Hakyeon, quickly tearing off his gloves to check his pulse. He panics at not being able to feel a heartbeat, but then he hears Hakyeon cough and open his eyes.

"What were you thinking, you're so stupid and reckless." Hongbin whispers, feeling his throat grow thick at the thought of loosing Hakyeon. 

"Only thought about you, not my shitty combat skills." Hakyeon wheezes, snaking his hand into Hongbins. At that, Hongbin feels his eyes well up, and tears begin to drip down his cheeks, and he buries his face in the other mans dirty, bruised chest. 

"Never ever, fucking do that again Cha Hakyeon or there will be hell to pay." Hongbin sobs, sitting up trying to wipe away his tears. They sit in silence for a while, Hongbin lifting Hakyeons head into his lap, playing with his ash streaked blonde hair, and tracing his fingers over his face. It's Hakyeon who wants to sit up first, Hongbin helping maneuver him into a sitting position. While he's up he inserts another IV into the other arm, and attaches a bag of fluids. He absentmindedly switches the blood bags, before looking at the carpet and groaning internally at the mess they made. He sits back down on the couch, careful to not tangle himself in a transfusion line. 

"I'm serious about what I said earlier, I'll beat your ass if you ever come down and try close range again. As your partner, and husband I forbid it." Hongbin stated, looking Hakyeon in the eyes. 

"You can't just pull the husband card, that's not fair." Hakyeon muttered, only getting an eyebrow quirk in return. 

"I'm pulling it because I still want you alive. I do love you a lot you know." Hakyeon was silent at that, only reaching over to pull Hongbin into a short kiss and pull out his necklace from under his shirt. Hakyeon hummed as he pulled his own necklace off, dogtags clanking against his wedding ring, dirtied by the fighting. He quickly released both of their rings from the necklace, and slipped his on to his own finger, and helped his husband with his, before kissing his hand. After a while of just sitting there, waiting for Hakyeon to have enough blood and fluids they get up, stepping over the blood on the floor in favor of a shower and bed. 

"Since I'm still alive does that mean I get survival sex?" Hakyeon whispered, wiggling his eyebrows. Hongbin huffed out a laugh, before pressing a soft kiss to Hakyeons neck. 

"No way in hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based off of the prompt 
> 
> Person A is a sniper who always covers Person B in combat. One day, Person A loses sight of B in battle, panics, and jumps right into the chaotic fray. Person A then receives a long lecture after being rescued and patched up by Person B.
> 
> (it didnt end up quite like i thought but eh, its a good drabble)


End file.
